Unfamiliar Feelings (Part 2)
by mangalover4ever07
Summary: Their taste meddling into one was intoxicating...His heart was pounding in his chest as he burned with desire. This feeling, this familiar feeling, he wanted to explore it; he wanted to see if there was more. He wanted to see it if it would bloom into something more spectacular than it already was.
1. Chapter 1

**A/N:  Merry Christmas & Happy 2014! Hope everyone's holidays were safe and memorable! **

** So here's the 2nd installment of Unfamiliar Feelings. If you're just tuning in, Part 1 is just a few clicks away! **

**Thanks to everyone for reading and enjoying my fanfic! :) Much love and ****appreciation! **

Unfamiliar Feelings: Part II

Chapter 1

The hot breeze signaled that summer was well underway; the quiet sounds of nature buzzed around her as she inhaled the fresh air; the soft grass tickled her skin. She didn't realize how much she missed her home. Even after the countless journeys around the world, in the past and the future, this place was where she truly belonged.

"I**_ still_** can't believe you decided this place. There were so many other choices!" Asa ignored the dread coming from her companion's mouth. He'd learn to love it, _eventually_.

"You know, _you_ could have just stayed on one of the beaches and lived your life in the ocean. I didn't force you to come." She pointed out, getting to her feet. She'd have to find somewhere to live, possibly close to water to at least satisfy the Otter for a little while.

"And do you hear that?"

"No. It's quiet."

"_**Exactly!**_" His small legs moved fast as he tried to keep up with his mistress. Joplin scurried around her feet, looking about the foreign lands. There were no roads around. No high buildings or people roaming around. It was quiet._ Too_ quiet.

"Just the other week you were complaining about how noisy the neighborhood was. You couldn't get any sleep."

"Well, that was before I realize you were sending us to live in the middle of nowhere." He grumbled.

Asa rolled her eyes, he was never happy.

They emerged from the forest to find land that was dead and barren. There was no life anywhere; the trees had withered and broke from their roots. The grass receded exposing the hard, cracked ground. Just a few feet away, the river bank was dried of water, only the bones of fish remained under the bedrock.

The demon walked to the edge of the riverbank. It seemed to empty into a lake a few miles down, which seemed to be growing shallow, but she couldn't really tell. She saw smoke over the small mountain which meant there was a village nearby but not close enough where anyone would disturb her.

"It's dead here." her companion said from behind her. "There's nothing." Joplin may have secretly like the idea of living in this world, but he had his limits and living in such a desolate location was one of them.

"Not for long." She crouched down, her fingers touching the damaged land. It only took a little effort to tap into her power. Soon after, the dried dirt turned into brown and rich soil; grass and flowers began to bloom around her. New life began to grow from the rotten trunks, sprouting high and flourishing. Rumbling could be heard in the distance, coming closer to them. Joplin rushed to her side when a wall of water came in their direction. The coldness of the water splash on Asa's feet; from where the source of water came from, she didn't know, but the medium sized stream was filled and flowed steadily.

She patted her hands together, pleased with herself. She realized just how large the land was once it was healed.

She had a lot to work with.

"Ok. Now that's done." She looked down at the brown and red otter who sat at her feet, bathing himself in the cold water.

_See, he's already warming up to our new home_.

"Let's start building."

* * *

><p>Inuyasha stood in front of the hut he and his wife of three years had shared. A little pissed off that Kagome had left with Kaede to pick more healing herbs before they were gone for the summer. Any other time he wouldn't have mind, but the fact that she was pregnant had a lot to with his attitude. Though the days of fighting for their lives were long over, he still had the right to worry.<p>

He sighed, scratching his head. She wasn't in any real danger and she would be back shortly. However, he could feel something had changed in the past eight days, but he couldn't quite place it. Maybe he'd ask Sesshomaru once he came to the village. He could sense that he wasn't too far away, coming yet again to visit Rin and drop off a gift or two. Too bad for him that Rin was off exploring nearby along with the twins, Mai and Sakura.

He had never thought he would be living happily. He just knew he was destined for a life of turmoil and misery. His life changed once Kagome pulled the sacred arrow from his heart. They definitely had bad times together, but over time he couldn't think of his future without her in it. And now in a few months she was bringing his first child in the world. Surrounded by loved ones and friends, how could he ask for anything more?

"Inuyasha." He turned his head and tried to give a stern look when the love of his life came towards him, the old woman was alongside her. He didn't think she could get more beautiful, a glow seemed to radiate from her since the day she became pregnant; she took his breath away.

"You were waiting for us? How sweet." Kagome smile, negating the fact that Inuyasha was glaring. She kissed him softly before he could protest. Relieved that her kiss had work; she shuffled into their hut to place the herbs she had picked inside.

"Well, if it isn't Kohaku." Kaede noted. Inuyasha looked up just as Kirara landed in front of him carrying the skilled demon slayer.

"Hey, what are you doing here?" It was rare that Sango's brother visited; he was always off training somewhere, it seemed he never had the time to come see them.

"Hey, Inuyasha. Lady Kaede. I just came to say hi and give my nieces and nephew these gifts." He smiled, holding a trio of wooden dolls in his hand. Before Inuyasha could speak, Kagome emerged.

"Kohaku!" the young woman greeted the boy happily. "We haven't seen you in ages!" squealing, she embraced him.

"Hi, Kagome." He hugged her back, but felt something was off. "Wow! You're pregnant?!" Kokahu, wide eyed, looked between the couple in awe. "Congratulations!"

"Thanks!" both of them said in unison.

"Kohaku?" The young man let go of Kagome when he heard the familiar voice of his sister. "I thought that was you." Sango trotted away from her husband and was greeted by Kirara large head as she purred loudly in content.

"Hello to you too, Kirara." She gave her beige fur long strokes before turning to her brother. "What are you doing here?"

"I just came to say hello and to give Mai, Sakura, and Daisuke these." He held up on of the dolls to the toddler who jumped in his father's arms at the gift. He grabbed his hugging it close to him.

"What do you say, Daisuke?" Miroku coached his son.

"Thank you!" the boy giggled.

As the group chatted about what was going on in each other's lives, Inuyasha couldn't help but feel uneasy.

"Is something troubling you, Inuyasha?" Kaede looked at the hanyou who seemed to be scowling at no one in particular.

"It's weird that everyone is here." He finally said.

"Huh? What are you talking about?" Miroku arched an eyebrow as the others continued to talk. "Not everyone is here."

"There's Sesshomaru right now, and Shippo is coming over the hill." As he spoke, both his brother and the fox demon walked towards them. "See, it's weird."

Sango placed a hand on her cocked hip. "We're all family. Why is it weird that everyone is around each other?"

"I'm not saying it's weird that everyone is here. I'm saying it's _weird_ that everyone is here, _all at once." _He shook his head in frustration when everyone just gave him an odd look. Gods, he couldn't explain it. "Something bad is about to happen. I can feel it."

"What incoherent nonsense are you spewing now?

Inuyasha decided not to answer. He was feeling bad about something but what was it? What was stirring around him?

"Inu…"

"Aaaaaaaaaaaaaaaahhhhhhhhhhhhhhh!" the shrill from over the hill caught everyone's attention. Their hearts plummeted to their feet when Rin came into sight. Her blue and green kimono was tattered at the shoulders, her face and arms were caked with dirt. What worried the group even more was that the twins were nowhere to be found.

"Lord Sesshomaru! Inuyasha!" in her haste to get to them, she tripped, tumbling to the bottom of the hill.

The demon lord was at her side, helping her to steady herself. She was wild eyed and hysterical as she cried.

"A demon bird attacked us! It took Mai and Sakura!"


	2. Chapter 2

Chapter 2:

Asa felt like she had accomplished a lot in the past week of her return. After she had built her new home, no thanks to Joplin, she had visited her master's and lady's gravesites to pay her respects. She couldn't help but feel sorrow, but she knew that their souls were at peace.

Days later she soon remembered that her attire of white linen shorts, yellow tank top and sandals was not proper for a woman in this time. It was bad enough that she was a demon, but it was even worst that she was walking around in such scandalous clothing.

"This is a horrible punishment! We have to walk**_ everywhere_?**!" Joplin exasperated. He walked on his hind legs as he carried a small basket of berries.

"Yes. There aren't any cars, or trains, planes, or buses." She poked him in the side of the head. "There are boats, however."

"But we're nowhere near water so how is that helping me?!" Asa laughed. She couldn't imagine her traveling without someone to talk to. She had used her magic to disguise her naturally pink hair and the ability to speak any language she heard and spoke it fluently; she blended in every culture she found herself in. What a surprised her to find that demons resided beyond the oceans surrounding Japan. Some were less noticeable, taking on the form of humans or animals; however some couldn't and only moved about in remote places at night, feeding on the less fortunate.

But they were there.

Several months after she began her journey, she had come across Joplin in the countryside of France. About to be devoured by a demon badger, she had saved him. Later, she had learned that he was taken from his original home when his capturer found out that he could talk. He was going to be sold, but Joplin had gotten away.

He wasn't a threat; he held no power other than his inability of keeping his mouth closed. With nowhere to go, he decided to follow Asa. At times she would laugh at the irony that a vassal had acquired a vassal, but she didn't mind; in fact she enjoyed his company.

"It's so hot! I don't understand why we had to walk so far just to get fabric."

_Despite all of his constant whining. _

She didn't answer him; he knew that there were no villages close to them and she had needed the materials to make her new wardrobe. She wouldn't create a traditional kimono, but a loose variation of it that wouldn't cause people to wonder if she truly belonged there.

It was midday when they made it to the base of the grassy mountain, the rush of the roaring rush of water flowed into a small waterfall, emptying into the lake that had grown twice a large when she first arrived.

"You know, you could build steps up this mountain; make it a little easier."

"Or you could suck it up and walk or stay down here in the lake." Asa said as she started up the hill. "It's not even steep or jagged." He heard her companion grumble; placing the handle of the miniature basket around his neck and got on all fours to get more traction against the incline.

Asa rolled her eyes; he just didn't want his "hands" to touch the ground.

_Spoiled. _ She thought.

High pitch screams for help and crying caught the young demon's attention. Her head immediately shot up, looking at the sky.

"What's that?" Joplin looked in her direction. Over in the distance on the opposite side where they were standing, Asa could see a demon in flight. Large in size, but less in power, the ugly grey vulture had in its talons two small children. Alive and crying, they were fighting to get free, but their efforts were in vain.

"Let's get inside before…Asa!" He broke off when his mistress dropped her basket of fabrics and raced off. He groaned; why did she always have the urge to help people in need? Didn't she know that she couldn't take on everyone?

But then again, if she had that philosophy, he wouldn't have lived as long as he had.

It only took a several pumps of her legs before Asa was half way there. No doubt the demon had plucked them from a village; so young and small couldn't possible defend against it, making it easy to have something to snack on until its next meal. She was sure Joplin would try to convince her that it was none of her business that the demon had captured the children. But that wasn't in her nature.

If she was able to help, she did.

Stopping, she concentrated on her energy. She repealed it out her palm in a short stream of pink and silver light. The vulture shrieked in agony, unclenching its claws before dissolving into ashes. The children continued to scream as they plummeted towards the ground. Even after Asa had caught them, bringing them to safety; the children still screamed and cried in terror.

"Shhh…sssshhh. Hush now, you're safe." Their rescuer stroked the tops of their heads to soothe them, rocking them back and forth in a nurturing manner. She didn't mind the water and mucus oozing out of every opening as their minds tried to process their new surroundings.

"It's ok. It's ok." She assured them. Mai was the first to look up at her. She looked normal, once you got past the abnormal color of her hair.

"Are….are you going to eat us?" Mai shook in fear. Her parents had trained her and her twin to sense the presence of demons and the one that was holding her was an exceptionally powerful one.

Asa wiped away the twins' tears now that the other one had calmed down to soft whimpering. "Absolutely not. You two are not a part of my balanced diet." She pitied the two that sat in her lap, still trembling in fear. The one in the red and blue kimono hid her face with her sleeves and sobbed.

"I want mama! I want mama and papa!" she wailed. "Can you take us home?"

"I wish I could." Her response caused them both to cry more. She rubbed at her temples; it had been a long time since she had to tend to small children. She had no clue where they came from and the sun was setting. The last thing she wanted was to leave them to strangers; humans could be just as vile as any demon. There was no way she was letting them out of her sight.

"But I'll tell you what. I live just on top of that hill with the waterfall. You can take a bath, have a meal and a place to sleep tonight. And in the morning we will go look for your parents."

"You promise?" The woman smiled; she had no clue if that vulture had killed their parents or not, but she would question them in the morning once they were better settled as to what village they belonged to. Hopefully it wasn't too far away and they could be reunited with familiar faces.

"Yes." Asa shifted, getting up from the ground. She held out both of her hands for the girls to take. "I'm Asa, by the way." She introduced herself.

"I'm Mai and she's Sakura." The one in the blue and white spoke for the other.

"Well, it's very nice to meet the both of you.

* * *

><p>Inuyasha jumped from treetop to treetop. He could still smell the demon that had taken his friend's daughters. It was faint but it helped that he could see the bird far in the distance. The whole team was following close behind, against his wishes. He didn't need Sango or Miroku, who were emotional and weren't thinking straight.<p>

It was unknown where the demon was taking them or if they would make it in time once it landed. The last thing he wanted was for his friends to see the mauled remained of their first borns.

He most definitely didn't want Kagome to join in, but she convinced him that if Mai and Sakura were injured, she would be needed to use herbs to heal them and she was in the only one in their group that could do so.

Sesshomaru trailed on the opposite side of him. He didn't want to tag along on their little rescue mission. He gave in to Rin's pleading that he'd assist. She had felt bad enough that the twins had been taken while in her care. If anything were to happen to them, she would never forgive herself and feared that Miroku and Sango wouldn't either.

"What the…?" the sudden flash of light zoomed towards the direction of the bird. He could see the light engulf the demon; the hanyou eyes picked up its shrieks before becoming nonexistent.

Panic filled his heart when he saw something fall from the sky. He lost sight over the horizon. He silently prayed for the better, but feared the worst.

The aftershock of the sudden light filled the air; the scent hit the brothers' senses.

"There's no way." Inuyasha said under his breath. He caught a quick glimpse of his brother as he began to pick up speed, taking off ahead of him.

* * *

><p>"Lady Asa?" Sakura asked in concern.<p>

The three were just talking about what were their favorite foods when sudden Asa felt a wave of energy surge through her. Still holding the small girls' hands, she slowly looked over her shoulder.

Her heart thundered as her breath quickened.

"Sesshomaru."


	3. Chapter 3

Chapter 3:

She was standing right there in front of him. How long had it been since he had laid eyes on her? It was 250 years ago. She still looked the same, but exuded maturity, both in power and body. The wavy pink hair that used to tickle her shoulders was now full and down her back, her grey eyes were swimming with mixed emotions. She was barely clothed, which he couldn't make up his mind if that was a bad thing or good.

As she turned to face him he could see every curve of her body; he then decided the minimal clothing was a bad thing. He was the only one allowed to see her body.

When the whisper of his name drifted from her mouth, he forced himself not to rush over to her; to hold her, to touch her, to taste her. The sight of her, the smell of rain water and vanilla, moved his feet without his brain telling him to. That feeling, that unfamiliar feeling, had returned to him. It burst into full bloom and he wouldn't allow himself to admit why because he didn't care.

"Lord Sesshomaru!" Asa was confused when the children broke free of her, running to the demon lord. They knew him? How? Since when did Sesshomaru keep humans in company? She watched as the twins grabbed hold to his legs as if their lives depended on it. She never took her eyes off his; she didn't want to. She was afraid that if she took her eyes away for one moment, he'd be gone.

The two didn't bat an eyelash when the others began to catch up to them.

"Mama! Papa!" the twins squealed crying as they ran into Sango and Miroku's arms. The foursome embraced each other as they were reunited. When they saw the vulture disappear in the pink light, they knew then that they would find their daughters dead. It amazed them to see that they were unscathed.

Asa couldn't breathe; she had made a mental note that once she settled down in her home, that she seek out to find him. She never thought that they would be reunited so soon.

"Asa? …Asa?" Joplin touched her thigh to get her attention. "Are you ok?" He could tell that something was wrong and his concern for his mistress had outweighed his fear of the powerful demons surrounding them.

"Yeah." She rocked back on her heels; she was more than ok. She could feel her emotions rising. For a demon, she cried more than she cared to admit, but she tried to hold it in. He looked the same; that gorgeous, stoic face; that long silver hair, his regal posture, his air of power and grace. All of him was still there. She met him half way, sympathetic to his current situation of have mini humans attached to his ankles. If either of them reached out, they would touch. But she resisted that urge to respect his boundaries.

"Lord Sesshomaru." The honorific slipped from her tongue with ease; with grace and a little flare, she dropped to one knee, bowing her head deeply, she knelt to his feet.

Sesshomaru was moved, though he didn't show it. In all the years he'd know the woman, she had never bowed to him.

The scene was awkward.

Asa didn't belong at his feet. She belonged in his arms.

"Welcome home, Asa." He didn't know who said those words. Surly they didn't utter from his lips so easily…so carefree;

The hell was wrong with him?!

The emotions that were bubbling inside were surfacing to the brim but she managed to hold it in. she lifted her head up at him and smiled softly. Being greeted by him, without being prompt or forced to, made her day.

This moment would only get better if…

"Asa?" Her ears perked up; the voice was unfamiliar to her, but the scent. _His _scent. It was then that she broke her gaze away from one pair of golden eyes only to find another set.

He was taller, a lot taller, then that day she left. He wore the red rat fire robe that once belonged to her late master. He had finally grown tall enough to wear it.

She rose when the younger brother made his move towards the woman that she hadn't seen in over 250 years. Seeing him threw her over the edge; she was officially a complete wreck.

"Inuyasha." She could do nothing more but fall into his arms, crying into his chest. For years she had a small sliver of guilt for leaving him alone to defend himself at a young age. But even back then, Inuyasha would prove her wrong. She was glad to be proven wrong yet again by him.

"It's about time you kept your end of the promise." The hanyou talked in her hair. He held on to her longer than he planned to. He took the time to steady himself. He didn't think he would ever see her again.

"My gods, you've gotten so big." She giggled, her emotions now settling down; she could now focus on the man in front of her. Lovingly, she placed her hands on either side of his face. "I guess I can't call you 'Little Inuyasha' anymore, huh?"

"I haven't been little for some time now. But you on the other hand…" he wiggled his eyebrows in gesture.

"Oh, shut up!" she laughed. Blushing, she punched him in the chest.

"When did you get back?"

"About eight days ago."

"You have to tell me everything. Where did you go, what did you do?"

"I've done everything and been everywhere . I'm glad to be back." She moved back; her arm accidentally hit the hilt of his swords. Asa jumped back with the shock surged through her fingers.

"You have the Tessaiga?!" She squealed in excitement, jumping on her toes. Prideful, Inuyasha tilted the sword for her to get a better view.

"I've had it for almost ten years now."

"Have you mastered all of the techniques?"

"Yeah! Right down to the Meido Zangetsuha."

"What!?" Asa gaped at him. That was the most powerful of them all. She had only seen it once when his father wield it. "That's amazing!" In her excitement, she wrapped her arms around his neck. "I'm so proud of you!"

"But wait… if you know Zangetsuha…then that means…" she turned to his older brother. Her eyes gazed down at his waist. "That's not Tenseiga."

"No." He bit back his words; pissed off that she was more interested in Inuyasha than he. "This is Bakusaiga." He was confused; why Asa was smiling at him that way as if she knew what his sword was.

"You…you finally let go of grudge of having Tenseiga."

His eyes widen a fraction. How could she have known that?

"You did it. You now have you own sword, from your being, to wield and master. I knew there was a reason I felt so compel to bow at your feet. You are now truly the Great Demon Lord of the Western Lands."

He already knew that. But why did her saying it make him feel different? Gods! He hated feeling like this. She laughed, but he realized it wasn't directed at him.

"You two are doing exactly what Lord Inutashio wanted you to do. You're finding your path, your own way and stepping out of his shadow." She paused; she was so very glad that her master's wishes were fulfilled. "My words may not mean much. You two already know how great you are…but I am so proud of you." She looked between the two, each caring different expressions on their faces but felt the same kind of pride. "So very proud of you both."

The trio talked amongst themselves, completely ignoring the other half of the group.

"Who is she?" Sango looked on at the strange woman. She had never seen her before, but it seemed that the two brothers knew her well. She didn't know if she should be wary of her presence or if she was a threat to her family.

"That's Lady Asa, Mama." Sakura tapped her mother on her arm to get her attention. "She saved us." Sango and Miroku looked at their daughters and then looked at the woman again. Was it because of her that their children were saved and alive without a single scratch on them?

The couple weren't the only one trying to figure out the new person. Kagome eyed her with caution, and to her dismay, jealousy.

Who was she that she could touch_ her_ husband so casually? They seemed to be so comfortable around each other. Were they lovers a long time ago? Inuyasha never mentioned any other woman other than Kikyo. Maybe they were just friends. But either way, she was sick of them acting as if she wasn't standing right behind them!

And if that cotton candy haired girl touched Inuyasha one more time…so help her!

"Kagome?" Sango stared at the woman who was fuming next to her; she could actually feel her frustration growing with each passing second as she stared on at the three.

Kagome couldn't take it anymore. Hormonal and pissed off, the pregnant woman snapped.

"**_SIT BOY!_**"

The sudden shout caused the beads around the unsuspecting demon's neck to glow between the two. Instantly, Sesshomaru grabbed Asa, pulling her close and out of the way just as his brother crashed to the earth.

Asa gasped as she hid her smile with her hand.

"What the hell, Kagome?!" the hanyou groaned in pain. What the hell did he do to deserve that?

Tears welding in her brown eyes, she continued to deliver her husband blows.

"_**SIT**** BOY! SIT! SIT! SIT! SIT! SIT! SIT**_!"

The more Kagome shouted the command, the deeper the crater Inuyasha got himself in. The hanyou's moans could be heard from the bottom of the hole. It took the newcomer a moment to figure out what was happening around her.

Once she did, Asa couldn't control herself. Her fits of laughter left Inuyasha's distressed wife puzzled. Tears formed in the corner of the young tengu's eyes as she doubled over at her knees.

"If…if I had that sort of power over him when he was younger, my life would have been so much easier!"

* * *

><p>"So you were Inuyasha's nanny?" Kagome was grateful to be off her feet and felt foolish for overreacting. Once she was settled on the porch of Asa's home, everything was explained.<p>

"Well, in a sense, I was." Asa handed the pregnant woman a bowl willed with stew and rice. It was a coincidence that she had paid for them only a few days ago. She wasn't expecting to use them so soon.

"But you said that you were his father's vassal before becoming his." Miroku worked around his food. "You must have been extremely powerful to be at his side."

"Well, my Lord thought I was capable." The woman blushed at the compliment, handing the twins their food.

"OW!" She suddenly yelped; instantly the palm of her hand smacked the back of her exposed thigh.

"ooohhh…"an exasperated moan came from the flatten flea.

"Myoga?"

"Asa, we haven't seen you in over two centuries and this is how you treat me." The balding flea rubbed the back of his head.

"You should have never bit me."

"You're blood is as sweet as ever. I couldn't resist," He jumped, perching on the tip of her fingernail.

"How did you even know we were here?" Sango questioned.

"Well, I came to see how Master Inuyasha and Lady Kagome were doing and Miss Rin explained that the twins were taken by a demon. Well, I came as fast as I could to see if I could help."

Asa and Inuyasha narrowed their eyes.

"Yeah, after the fight was over!" They said together." Asa rolled her eyes, flicking the flea towards the hanyou.

"This is why I've preferred Asa over Myoga."

"Master Inuyasha!"Myogta whined. "Don't be mean!" The silver haired demon shook his head in dismay.

"What I don't understand is why you became Inuyasha's vassal and not Sesshomarus's" Kagome looked between the brothers and the young woman.

"Well that's simple." Asa looked over her shoulder. The powerful demon was at a distance, leaning against the nearby tree. He seemed to not want to be a part of the group, but she knew with his keen senses, he was listening to every word.

"I can't stand to be around Jaken for more than a few minutes before I'm compelled to harm him."

"The feeling is mutual!" the green imp spat back. "Lord Sesshomaru prefers me over you!" Asa didn't comment on his remark; instead she tossed her luscious hair from her shoulders, turning her attention back to the group.

"I've been at Lord Sesshomarus's side for centuries." Jaken went on. "I'm his most loyal and trusted servant! I would do…"

"Shut up!" without missing a beat, Asa kicked her leg out, sending the pint-size demon flying into the tree trunk where his "beloved Lord" stood. The impact shook some of the leaves from the branches, falling around Sesshomaru.

"Gods! All that groveling and ass kissing is so annoying!" Asa scrunched up her lovely face in a sneer.

"Man. You haven't changed." Inuyasha laughed, high-fiving his longtime friend.

"Absolutely not." Asa smirked, smoothing out her tank top. "Now, why don't you fill me in on everything that I've missed in the last 200 years."


	4. Chapter 4

Chapter 4

"Asa, I don't want to hurt you." Inuyasha looked at his friend with concern.

"Excuse me?! Who taught you _your_ basics?! You'd be dead and gone if it weren't for me!" Asa placed her fits on her hips. She couldn't believe the nerve of him. It was bad enough that she had to practically beg him to show his new skills. She had been preoccupied the last few days since their path's has crossed. And by preoccupied she meant revamping her wardrobe. In the end, she couldn't bring herself to wear the traditional clothing when she had grown accustomed to wearing modern clothes. Giving up, she wore her linen shorts in dark blue and a black top.

Now that she wasted time, she was anxious to see what Inuyasha could do with his father's sword.

"That was when I was a kid!" The young demon challenged. "I'm older and stronger now!"

"Well, obviously you're not that strong. You got stuck to that tree over there for 50 years."

His jaw dropped. 'Why would you bring that up?!"

"Because it's true!" Asa began to tie her mass of pink hair back. "and…" she continued. "I've got a century and half on you and I'm stronger than you. Before and after." She stuck her tongue out playfully.

The hanyou growled. "Fine! But if you get hurt."

"Please, you won't land a scratch on me."

They were alone, away from the village so there was no fear of harming any of the villagers. He looked on at his target in the distance. It felt like old times; the moments when he was younger flashed in front of his eyes when he was just learning how to use his strength to fight. His mother didn't approve of it, but she knew it would be the only way for her son to survive in this world when she was gone.

He and Asa trained away from the village they temporarily called home so no one would feel threatened or intimidate. It was funny when he figured out that his mentor didn't like to fight. In fact, Asa steered clear it at all cost. You'd think that being around his father, who was a legend in all of feudal Japan, she would been as blood-thirsty and hungry for blood as any other demon out there.

She was the complete opposite and broke the prejudicial stereotypes.

Asa was kindhearted and gentle. She cared for all living creatures, humans and demons alike. But taking her kindness for weakness was a mistake. If her hands were tied and she had no choice but to fight, she did without mercy and took no prisoners.

When the two of them trained, she didn't go easy on him; she always told him that those that wanted to hurt him would try and take his life if they could. Asa had to be rough with him so he would learn and grow.

Inuyasha supposed that this would be no different.

Unsheathing his weapon of choice, the tarnished sword grew three times in width and height. The power was different from his father's, but it was still impressive nonetheless. Unfortunately for Asa, she wasn't much of a weapons collector; she never had to rely on anything but her natural talents.

Sighing, she pulled out a beaded necklace. Turquoise in color, each small orb were engraved in some writing that Inuyasha couldn't make out.

"First one to hit their ass on the ground loses." Asa called out.

Her opponent was puzzled to say the least. "Well, that'll be you." He stated a matter of fact. "All you have to defend against me is a piece of jewelry. "

"So?" She wrapped the fine jewelry once around her right hand. She watched as the other hesitated, unsure as to how to approach the situation.

Finally he geared up, raising the sword of destruction above his head. Asa noted that he used two hands to lift it.

Was it too heavy for him? Had he not mastered the weight fully? From what he had told her since she had been absent, he had the sword for nearly a decade and used it regularly since he had obtained it.

When he swung down, the golden lights slashed through the ground roaring though the air as they barreled towards her. She could easily jump over it if she chose to and she did just that, with little effort. She remembered very clearly when he Lord Inutashio wielded its power there was no escaping its horror.

Before Inuyasha could counteract, she was already at arm's length. Using the necklace she snaked it around his wrist, hindering his next attack monetarily but it was enough to throw him off guard. Her left hook was nothing to mess with as she sent him flying through the air.

"Don't go easy on me '_Little Inuyasha_.'" Asa called out his pet name. The hanyou growled, wiping the blood that trickled down his mouth. Excitement grew inside of him; he hadn't had a good fight in a long time. A fight where he didn't have to worry about blood shed or someone's life would be lost as a result.

Before the claws of his feet could hit the dirt, he righted himself and called forth his backlash wave. The thunderous tornadoes destroyed the ground and everything that was in its path. This time was going to be a little more tricky.

_I definitely can't go over them_. Asa thought as the attack came straight for her. Gathering a small amount of power within her, she surrounded her forearms in a subtle pink glow. She charged.

"ASA!" what the hell was she thinking?! She was heading right for them! His heart sank when he could no longer see her, fearing the worst had come. It shocked the hell out of him as she emerged, some knicks on her skin, hair tussled about, and her clothes were torn. But she was alive as if his attack was nothing more than a mosquito bite to her.

Asa didn't stop. Her flesh was on fire, but she'd be damned if she was going to be beaten by her pupil.

The fight lasted longer than either of them had intended; one never having the upper hand over the other for long. Asa got Inuyasha to stumble a few times but he always managed to catch himself. She couldn't help but give herself a pat on the back for it was her teachings that stuck with him all these years. Asa always said if you fall on your ass, you were done for, so stay on your feet at all times. And she being part cat, it was rare if she would fall.

The battle was moot by this point but neither cared. They were having so much fun; however the oldest was getting tired so play time was over. She saw her opening as she ran to the side, dodging the spikes of the diamond barrage. As Inuyasha anticipated her move, he was still too slow to stop her. He felt the bluish-green beads tighten around his neck, he couldn't get a grip. Asa used her momentum, tossing her over her shoulder. He felt the wind knocked out of his lungs as his back hit the ground. He was defeated, but funny how that didn't lessen his jolly mood.

"You are relying on Tessaiga too much." He heard his mentor say from above him. Inuyasha pushed up on his elbows.

"What?"

"You've relyed on using Tessaigia that you haven't developed your demon power." Crouching in front of him, she let the tip of her finger nail tap the tip of the hilt, even when the jolt of the barrier flared out. "Though it is because of your human blood that you are able to wield the sword, it is your demon aura that powers it. The powerful you are, the more powerful your Tessaiga is."

Inuyasha was taken aback by he comments. He thought he was pretty damn powerful already. Hell, he defeated Naraku with this sword. He had grown over the years both physically and mentally.

"Don't make that face." Asa held out her hand. "I'm not saying you aren't strong, you definitely are. You just aren't at your full potential."

Inuyasha grabbed her offering hand, hoisting himself up. "Well, it's not my fault that _somebody_ left me."

"First of all.' The woman pushed him. "_You_ let _me_ go." The memory and emotions came all at once as she remembered that day years ago. It was probably of the hardest things she had faced. Every day she worried about the young hanyou and what would become of him; she realized that she had worried for nothing.

"And second, I'm back now, and here to stay." She wrapped her arm around his as they walked back to the village. "And we have all the time in the world now.

* * *

><p>Sesshomaru halfheartedly listened to Rin talk about her day and how she liked the kimono she received last month. He couldn't begin to care today. He was truly in a foul mood and not his normal self.<p>

He couldn't shake it; despite his stoic expression he seemed to have, he does possess different emotions. Mainly anger...he couldn't help that and right now he was pissed.

Fighting with himself, he had made the decision to go and visit Asa first, before seeing Rin. What a surprise to find that she wasn't at home. It was irritating at first, but he had gotten over it until he sensed her presence not too far from the village. He had found them to, laughing, talking, and training together.

Asa and Inuyasha fell back into the same routine as if nothing had changed between them.

It was then that the demon lord's irritation turned into jealously. When he identified that rare emotion, it pissed him off even more. No matter how much time had passed, Inuyasha would always come before him.

_Why?! Why did he mean so much more to her? _

Sesshomaru had only watched them for a short time before leaving. But it wasn't like it mattered if he stayed the whole duration of their training session; they were intently focused on their training that he might as well have been one of the trees in the forest.

It never failed, but he supposed that was _their _routine. She would be around him but never really acknowledge his presence. He would always be the Lord and she the vassal. Asa would be a part of his life, but never where he wanted her.

Maybe this time it was going to be different. He had lost his chance once over 250 years ago, he wasn't going to lose the opportunity again.

The powerful demon was all about to leave when he heard her voice. Looking over the horizon, his jealously grew. Arm in arm, Asa and his brother walked down the pathway. They both had tattered clothing and wounds that were in the process of healing.

He couldn't stand the sight of them. He hated himself for caring, but he did.

"Are you two alright?" Kagome waddled over to them with concern. The sight of them in disarray; tattered clothes, dirt everywhere, and open wounds, she initially thought they were attacked.

"Yeah, we're fine." With ease, Inuyasha transitioned from Asa's arms and into his wife's, cradling her back for support.

Asa said nothing as she admired the couple. She watched as Inuyasha doted on the mother of his unborn child. She didn't think that he would be successful in finding his happy ending. Not that she didn't want him to, but that it was going to be harder for him to be accepted.

She was happy for them both.

"Lord Sesshomaru, your hand." Rin's alarmed voice turned her attention away from the happy couple and onto the man of her affections. Blood ran from his palm, dripping from the point of his claws. She watched as he remained expressionless as the young girl rinsed the blood away with a damp cloth.

Why did the scene before his eyes make his blood boil? Why was she so comfortable around his brother, yet so distant towards him? He was tired of watching in the distance; tired of always being an afterthought like_ he_ didn't matter to her.

"Well, I need to get back. I'm sure Joplin is extremely bored by himself." She straighten after planting multitude of kissed on little Diasuke's cheeks, and greeting his older sisters.

"Lord Sesshomaru." The honorific was still foreign to him when she spoke it. "Want to walk me home?"

* * *

><p>Asa's scent was driving him crazy. Under the subtle smell of sweat lingered the sweet aroma of vanilla and rain. Her smell alone had compelled him to accompany her back to her home.<p>

They were silent mid-way through; well, he was silent. Asa on the other hand was full of commentary. Telling her one sided storied of the places she visited, and the people she had met. He wasn't familiar of the countries she spoke of nor was he the least interested in the people she had acquainted herself with.

"But enough about me…" he heard her say, transiting into another topic, "...how is it being the Western Demon Lord?" she turned gracefully walked backwards.

Sesshomaru had intentions on answering her, if he weren't distracted. He_ could_ help but notice, but he indulged himself by watching the subtle bounce of her breast with every step she took; a tear in the dark top exposed just the slightest curve of each one. It would have been nothing for him to reach out and slid his hand under.

"I wouldn't know." He finally said.

"Ah! He speaks and the first thing that comes out is a lie." She rolled her eyes in sarcasm.

"You dare call me a liar?" she didn't speak, but waited patiently for him to continue. "Since Father's death, I haven't been back to the lands that are rightfully mine." He spoke the truth. He hadn't step foot on those lands, though he didn't need to. Everything practically ran itself. Jaken would go back every now and again, reporting back of any activity, but he didn't. There was nothing for him there. Those weren't his people, they were his father's and he was long gone.

"Inuyasha said that you have done a lot of traveling in search for power."

There was that name again. How did she always manage to integrate him into everything? It annoyed the hell out of him. Furthermore, how the hell would Inuyasha know anything about what he has done over the years?

"Inuyasha also said…"

_if she utters his name one more time, I'm going to suffocate her._

"Rin has changed you. She's melted the ice you've had around your heart." She looked up, locking their gazes. "I can see it." She said after several moments had passed. "There's warmth in your eyes that wasn't there before."

He studied her expression, but couldn't decipher what she was feeling.

Asa turned away, facing forward as they fell back into silence.

"I'm jealous." She gave off a laugh as if it were ridiculous to consider. "I'm jealous of a child because she was able to bring compassion into your life. I'm happy, but jealous at the same time."

How did she think he felt when all she would talk about was his younger half-brother? How did she think he felt when she could laugh around him, could be so relaxed with him? But have the opposite reaction when he was around her? She didn't have a right to complain. _She _left _him._ _She_ made that choice to walk away. She's the one that wasted the time they could have shared together.

In that moment, Sesshomaru made the decision to jump start where that had left off.

"Thanks for walking home with me. I know you are dying to get away from me." It puzzled her that he was still behind her.

She turned, ready to shoo him off and go to…wherever he stayed. It puzzled her even more that she could read his expression, which was unusual. She didn't know how to react when he started to approach her. Slowly, never taking his eyes from hers.

Asa fidgeted, but her feet weren't moving for some reason, she felt uneasy. Did she say something that made him mad?

They were standing toe to toe, forcing the woman to look up at the tall demon.

Even when she called out to him, he didn't respond; at least not the normal response which would be complete ignorance. Instead, his aggressive nature took a back seat as his hand grazed against her skin finding its way into the mass of her rosy colored hair. His free hand fell to her back, pushing her body closer to his until she was pressed against him.

Asa couldn't move, she was completely stunned. She knew what he doing. How could she not?! But the fact that he was actually doing this with no prompts…

_What the hell?!_

In a failed attempt to stop his advances, her hand hit the hilt of his sword. The surge caused her to yelp in pain. Sesshomaru glared at her in annoyance momentarily before placing the injured hand over his shoulder.

His kiss was long and lazy at first as if he wasn't confident that Asa really wanted to be kissed. He was soft and gently, which didn't describe the man in front of her at all.

It felt nice.

The moment took her back to the first time they had shared a kissed. Not the night she had left, but way back, when then they were young and neither one knew what to do. It was clumsy, sweet, and innocent back then.

The first time Sesshomaru had displayed affection towards her.

That event was one of the reasons why she didn't call him "Lord" because she always felt him to be something more to her. However, it took him nearly 150 years before they would share a moment like again.

So was this the same? Was this only going to be a burst of sudden emotion before he tucked it away again?

A better question was why did she care?!

She had the man of her dreams in her arms, kissing her! She was going to relish the moment even if it was only going to last a few moments in time.

Sesshomaru could feel the hesitation growing between them. What was she thinking about besides this moment?

Did she not want this? Did her feelings for him change?

It wasn't until she mirrored his actions, leaning deeper into it. Her injured hand gripped the back of his neck, pulling him close to her. All insecurities went away and his aggressive nature returned, dominating the kiss. His and gripped her backside; she moaned deeply.

Their taste meddling into one was intoxicating. He could feel his arousal growing within. His heart was pounding in his chest as he burned with desire. This feeling, this familiar feeling, he wanted to explore it; he wanted to see if there was more. He wanted to see it if it would bloom into something more spectacular than it already was.

…Just not today….

Just as he initiated the kiss, he ended it. Letting her fall gently to her feet; her face was shades darker than her own hair. Her soft lips were bruised and swollen. She didn't open her eyes so she never saw the satisfaction on his face.

He could have taken her, right then and there. He could smell her arousal and would have gladly obliged him. But why should she be rewarded? In his opinion, they would have been past this point and on to better things.

No, he validated where he stood. Now it was time to make her suffer a little.


	5. Chapter 5

Chapter 5:

Asa was beyond pissed. That sadistic, inconsiderate, entitled asshole! Who does that?! Who just sets fire to someone's soul, watch it burn, and then leave?!

What the hell!

And you'd think she was overacting; that would be true; a kiss, a passionate, intoxicating kiss wouldn't do this to her. But how about after being left in front of her home, alone and horney, she hadn't seen nor heard from the bastard in a month! That's right!_ A whole month!_

And how did she know that? Well maybe it was because there was a full human Inuyasha sitting in front of her.

"You're not concentrating."

"Maybe you're not concentrating." Asa snapped back. Inuyasha just looked at her.

"How the hell can I? I'm _human_!"

"And your point? Just because your body reverts to a human state doesn't stop your demon blood from running through your veins." She crossed her arms over her chest, shaking her head.

"Fucking bastard."

"Hey!" Inuyasha shouted in defense.

"Not you!" she frowned. "Sesshomaru."

"What about him…Wait!" He threw his hand up. "Do I really want to know?"

"He..he just leaves."

Inuyasha gave her a scrutinizing look. "Yeah, he does that."

"He deliberately aroused me, then left without a word for a month. Who does that?"

Her companion started to turn green. "Oh…my gods!" he felt his stomach turn. "You guys had sex!?"

"No, we just kissed. But it was really good."

"Shudahp!" Inuyasha covered his ears. He knew he didn't want to hear it.

"Big baby." Asa sneered slightly. "You're about to have a baby! You know about sex.

"Yeah! But I see you as my sister. I don't want to think about you having sex with….with…" Inuyasha gulp. "I can't even say it!

"We didn't have sex. Though I wouldn't have challenged him if he wanted to."

"Stop it!" He rolled over on the ground. He was going to be sick. The thought of Asa and Sesshomaru doing what he and Kagome… …. Yup…he was going to throw up.

"I really….I mean…I didn't know."

"What? That I'm in love with Sesshomaru?" She shook her head again. "You weren't even thought of when all of our drama was created."

The look on her face, the hurt, struck him. He wasn't used to seeing Asa unhappy. She was really torn up about it.

"I'm sure he's only doing this to get back at you."

"I'm sure because he's that vindictive. Whatever." The woman rose from the ground, patting the dirt from her shorts.

"He doesn't matter. We're not here to talk about my problems."

"See, that _is_ the problem." Inuyasha interjected. "You're so consumed with others that you forget about taking care for yourself." She let his words sink in. "You can't live your life as a vassal. Those days are long over. It's time to be selfish. It's ok to be selfish."

"Just look at me. I was selfish and greedy wanting two women."

"Yes, Kagome told me." she answered with little enthusiasm.

"But if I wasn't, I wouldn't have figured out who I wanted completely in my life. Kikyo was my first love, but Kagome…Kagome is my soul mate. I wouldn't have found that out if I was thinking about others and what made them happy." He stood in front of her, rubbing her arms in comfort.

"It's ok to want him. Even if it makes me sick."

"Shut up." She let out a watery laugh. But she knew deep down in her heart that he was right. It was her time to find her happiness.

* * *

><p>Even though she was finally ready to be happy, it was a lot harder to do when she couldn't find the other half. Asa had been calling for nearly half the night. She had cut her training session short, allowing Inuyasha to be with his wife.<p>

Moisten her lips, she whistled again. What the hell was taking him so long? Or was he clearly ignoring her out of spite? Why did she have to be in love with an asshole?

_A good looking asshole...but still an asshole? _

"What?" She was so wrapped in her thoughts she didn't sense him until he was directly behind her. She could tell that he had an attitude, probably because the high pitch whistle was assaulting his delicate hearing.

_Serves him right_. "Oh, looked who decided to show up." She turned to face him, matching his irritated expression. It shouldn't piss her off that he didn't respond; he never reacted the way she wanted him to. But seeing his face set her back to how he made her feel and she was pissed that he didn't finish what he started.

"Where have you been? It's been a month."

"I don't answer to you. What I do and where I go is none of your concern." The bit behind his words ignited rage within the tengu. Forget begin nice. He wanted to be an asshole, she was going to respond like one.

"You know, that entitlement attitude of your is a pain in my ass." She gritted her teeth as she growled.

"Who the hell do you think you're talking to?" That was it. She'd rather have an angry response than none at all.

"The only entitled asshole that's in the area." Before she could the last part out, he had pounced. His vise gripped enclosed around her neck, lifting her off the ground.

"I allow you get away with a lot. But do not mistake for one moment you can disrespect me." He meant every word; even as she clawed at his wrist he didn't let up.

"Bastard." Asa managed to choke out. She kicked hard at his shoulder where his tail rested. The strong kick sent shrills of pain throughout his body that he had no choice but to let go. That cheap shot was going to cost her. But seeing her on the ground nursing her injured neck made him reject his previous action, and he rarely questioned his actions.

"You didn't have to manhandle me like that." Her voice was hoarse. Tears welded in the corner of her eyes. "I'm the one that should be angry, not you."

_Oh gods! Was she crying?_ Sesshomaru groaned internally. He couldn't stand tears.

"You tease me, leave for a month, and then attack me without cause."

"And what do you suppose you did to me two centuries ago?" Asa looked up.

"That was different."

"No, it wasn't." Unconsciously, he stroked his tail, soothing away the pain that lingered. "Did you expect me to welcome you back with open arms? After you left, without considering…"

"I didn't have a choice." She cut him off.

"You've always had a choice!" He roared. "Your choice was never me." Why? Why was he getting so upset? Why was he telling her any of this?

"Is…is this about me choosing to stay with…"

"I swear, if you say his name." he warned her, glaring at her with such intensity she didn't complete her thought. She was afraid of what he might do if she challenged him.

"This has nothing to do with that day, but _everything_ to do with you treating me as an afterthought!" Asa opened her mouth, then shut it. She hadn't a clue how to answer him. She never thought, not once did she think that her actions would cause him so much pain.

"You were to be mine." He said it so low, she barely caught his words. "By right, after Father's death, you were supposed to be at _my_ side. Yet you were given the right to choose, again and again. And each time, I was never considered. So yes, I have every right to be an entitled asshole because you've wasted the time _we_ could've had together!"

The sight of her gaping like a fish made him come back to his senses. What the hell did he just say? He was so infuriated that she was playing the victim as if her choices didn't have consequences; he snapped.

He casted his eyes away, humiliating himself was not on his agenda. At the end of the day, that all he was to her: an afterthought. And she was nothing more than a tease. There were just some things he couldn't change no matter what he did.

"Wait." He heard Asa call out just has he began to walk away. He was growing a headache. He didn't have time for her to spin her side of the story to justify the situation. He didn't want to hear her excuses.

He wasn't expecting her to hug him from behind. Wrapping her slim arms around him, she pressed her body to his back.

"I'm sorry." He definitely wasn't expecting that either. "I'm sorry I made you feel like I didn't think of you or your feelings. I did then, and I thought I was making the right choice for all of us. If I could go back, I'd make the same choice over again." She felt him stiffen again. "I was being selfish, but someone told me that I would have to be selfish if I wanted to be happy." She waited, but as usual there was no reply. Sesshomaru must have calmed down again.

"I can't go back in the past and undo what is already done. So maybe…just maybe, we can start right here, right now, and see where it leads."

They were still, in the middle of the forest. The sounds of nature surrounded them, though neither said a word. Asa didn't move from her place. She wouldn't. Not until she got a response from him. Would he take her up on her offer? Or would he walk away, turning his back on her? Or would he verbally tell her no. It didn't matter the answer, she just needed one to know where she stood in this odd relationship they shared. Would they forever be friends or would they evolve into something more or worst: be demoted to just master and servant?

The last was not an option; she'd rather be friends than just grovel at his feet for the rest of her days.

Her thoughts subsided when she felt his hand cover hers. Her heart pounded in her chest, she was sure that he felt it too.

Sesshomaru thought over her proposal once more. Should they remain as they were? He had been alone for so long. Was he willing to share his life with yet another person? What if the life he had envisioned for them would be nothing like he anticipated? What if they weren't meant to be together?

Feeling her heartbeat quicken, the slight hiccup in her breath proved that Asa was just as uncertain in the future as he was. He was certain that his father didn't think about the outcomes of the relationships he had with women. Any other situation in life he strategized it until it was foolproof; but when it came to women….when it came to compassion, he went with his heart and the hell with everything else.

_The hell with it._ He thought as he turned over her hand, linking his fingers with hers. He wasn't going to waste the opportunity, not this time.

They were going to see what their fates held…

…together.

* * *

><p>Part 2 is finished! Whoop! Whoop!<p>

Stay tuned for the final installment of Familiar Feelings!

Thanks for reading and comment/review!


End file.
